The present invention relates to a versatile adjustable stylus for key duplicating machine, for adapting various duplicating distances between the duplicating cutter and the original keys to be duplicated, and for use both in duplication of the substantial small and simpler keys and in duplication of the substantial large and complicated keys.
There are two kinds of styluses in the conventional stylus for key duplicating machine: a semi-cylindrical stylus having a hypotenuse end; and a sheet stylus. Whether a semi-cylindrical stylus or a sheet stylus, they all fall within a stationary structure, and the stylus can not be movable or retractable. Further, the stylus is in alignment with the edge of the cutter, and hence it can not pre-trace the pattern of the teeth of the original key to be duplicated, especially the depth of the square thread -like pattern of the teeth of the original key. Furthermore, the duplicating distance between the duplicating cutter and the original key to be duplicated is constant, and can not be varied, and hence it can only be used in the substantial small and simpler key, and can not be used in the substantial large and complicated key, e.g. a key for safe, and a five-stage sheet key, which can only be duplicated in accordance with a special designed and complicated jig.
The present invention aims at eliminating the above disadvantages and provides a versatile adjustable stylus for key duplicating machine, for adapting various duplicating distances between the duplicating cutter and the original keys to be duplicated, for use both in duplication of the substantial small and simpler keys and in duplication of the substantial large and complicated keys.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the versatile adjustable stylus for key duplicating machine comprises an arm laterally secured at one end on the periphery of a cylindrical body, and laterally movably arranged at the other end on an engagement base secured on a substrate of the key duplicating machine in accordance with the different duplicating distances between the duplicating cutter and the original keys to be duplicated, for use both in duplication of the substantial small and simpler keys and in duplication of the substantial large and complicated keys; a retractable spring-loaded tracer movably engaged in one end of the cylindrical body, for pre-tracing the depths of the key teeth of an original key; and a regulating grip angularly movably engaged in the other end of the cylindrical body, for regulating the retractable movement amount of the retractable spring-loaded tracer.